The present invention relates to manually engaging wire cutting, wire stripping, and wire insulation slitting hand tools.
Sheath and conductor Wire stripping tools of prior art have deficiencies in safety of usage, line of sight, and operation. An electrician typically scores the sheathing with a utility knife which is versatile when the wiring has bends and twists. Unfortunately the electrician uses a finger to guide the sheath while scoring which can result in minor scratches or stitched tendons. Another safety concern is when stripping conductors overhead on a ladder. When the generic cross-handle conductor stripping slot is not placed precisely around the conductor insulation, the electrician has to manually engage the jaws then use a finger to urge the jaws to finish stripping the conductor in an awkward posture. The situation is also inconvenienced by the unnatural, exerting sideways motion of the wrist, leading to possible musculoskeletal disorders such as carpal tunnel syndrome.
The sheath strippers passageways and attachments shield the cutting blade reducing the bleeding hazard. The pulling motion of the configured wire strippers require less physical effort because the worker is using the large muscle groups in accomplishing the tasks. Further improvements over prior art is a adjustable blade carriage allowing greater accuracy in slitting sheath with numerous blade carriage assembly configurations for various applications. The improved stripper jaw configurations multipurpose or task specific.